Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of computer networks, and in particular, to a network topology system and method.
Related Art
High-performance computers or computer systems can provide optimized use of hardware and software, which is achieved by using a processing node including one or more microprocessors and a memory. The computer systems are sometimes referred to as shared multiprocessor systems, and in a shared multiprocessor computer system, processors are regarded as network nodes for interconnection, enabling them to communicate with each other, to share an operating system, resources, data, memory and so on.
In a parallel operation computer system, with increase of the number of computer nodes, network communication between the nodes will increase significantly, and in order to make the communication speed between every two nodes increase, it is possible to use a switch for communication between the nodes. However, the greater the number of nodes is, the more the number of switches used, the number of layers of switches that use a fat tree structure will also increase, thus resulting in that the whole network system has a quite complicated structure and is power-consuming, and the cost of the network system will also increase.